


Азбука Морзе (сингл микс)

by tentacruel02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню "Азбука Морзе" группы "Пикник".Видеоряд взят из вебкомикса "Homestuck" Эндрю Хасси.Материальной выгода не извлекаю.





	Азбука Морзе (сингл микс)




End file.
